Magica De Spell
Magica De Spell is one of the main antagonists of the Scrooge McDuck comic series as well as DuckTales TV series and its 2017 reboot. She is an evil sorceress who relentlessly seeks to steal Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime, which she believes endows whoever owns it the power to become immensely wealthy and conquer the world. In the 1987 series, Magica was voiced by the late June Foray, who also voiced Natasha Fatale, Lucifer, Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes), Witch Hazel (Disney), Sour Kangaroo, Wheezy and Ma Beagle. In the 2017 reboot, she is voiced by Catherine Tate, and by Kimiko Glenn when possessing Lena. History ''DuckTales'' (1987 cartoon) Like most witches, Magica has a pet (a dark crow named Poe, who was actually her brother, but was accursed and doomed to be a crow for all eternity). Unlike other characters, she believes McDuck's Number One Dime a magic medallion that grants its owner the ablitiy to earn all the money in the world. She plans on stealing the Number One Dime to create her own wealth that will make her the most richest and power person to achieve global domination. ''DuckTales'' (2017) In "The Beagle Birthday Massacre", after Lena becomes good friends with Webby, Huey, Dewy and Louie, she travels to an unknown location and summons Magica's shadow, who turns out to be her aunt. Magica smirks as Lena tells her that she is in. In "Terror of the Terra-firmians!", it is shown that Magica is now hiding in Lena's shadow when she frantically tries to hide it from Beakly. After Launchpad crashes the subway train and Beakly is trapped unconscious under one of the cars, Magica tells Lena to leave her, only for Lena to use her magic to lift the car and rescue Beakly instead. Later, Magica asks her niece why she didn't leave "the purple one", as she was getting in the way, only for Beakley to then grant Lena permission to come to the mansion whenever she wants for her actions. Lena then turns to her aunt and tells her that she has to "play the long game". In "Jaw$!", Magica is shown to have regained some of her powers. She has Lena slip in an artifact known as the Hunter's Stone into Scrooge's Money Bin, where the Stone manifests as a money shark Magica calls Tiffany. Magica plans to have Tiffany locate Scrooge's Number One Dime and have it bring the dime to her via Lena. Ultimately, while Tiffany is able to acquire the dime thanks to a series of mishaps, Lena is able to destroy the money shark. Magica realizes that Lena is becoming attached to the McDucks, and reminds her that Lena sought freedom in exchange for aiding Magica. In "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!", Magica has Lena sneak into Scrooge's room and use a magical Vesuvian Diamond Dagger to cut the Number One Dime from his neck, but is inadvertently foiled by Webby. Disappointed, Magica learns that Scrooge, aware that someone is going after his dime, is hiding it inside his Other Bin. She then schemes to retrieve the dime by infiltrating the Other Bin and coerces Lena to manipulate Webby into helping to locate the dime. Eventually, Lena finds the dime, causing Magica to regain a physical form (albeit still as a living shadow). When Webby breaks into the dime's chamber and confronts Magica, Magica transforms Webby into a doll and uses it to torment Lena until she accidentally destroys Webby. It is soon revealed that this sequence was in fact a dream induced by a dreamcatcher. Lena rejects Magica for good, but before she can alert Scrooge of Magica's presence, Magica possesses Lena completely and decides to get the dime herself. Personality With looks that could kill, and a deep Neapolitan accent, Magica is not to be taken lightly. She has an evil lair located near Mount Vesuvius. She is known for being incredibly hammy and ostentatious, often giving long rambling speeches and not knowing when to stop. However, she is very determined, enthusiastic, dedicated, and staunch, stalking and watching Scrooge on her crystal ball and hunting him down relentlessly. Video games ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers'' Magica appears as the secondary antagonist of this game, working for Merlock. ''DuckTales: Remastered'' In the game, Scrooge McDuck finds a secret treasure map and, being the greedy man he is, chases after them. Magica follows him behind the shadows, and after Scrooge finally collects all the treasures, Magica kidnaps Huey, Dewey and Louie and demands the five treasures, along with Scrooge's Number One Dime if he ever wants to see them back. Scrooge is forced to temporarily work together with Flintheart Glomgold to get through Mt. Vesuvius, where she awaits. However, in the final level, Flintheart steals Scrooge's treasures and dime and gives them to Magica, revealing they have been in cahoots the whole time. It is also revealed that Magica was the one who sold Scrooge the painting in which the treasure map was hidden. She uses the treasures to bring Count Dracula Duck back from the dead. She sends Dracula Duck out to kill Scrooge and takes off. However, as Scrooge finishes off Dracula Duck, Magica is arguing with Flintheart, who only wants to give her the dime if she gives him the five treasures back so he can finally become richer than Scrooge, much to Magica's annoyance. The dime gets blasted to the top of Mt. Vesuvius, which is about to erupt. She transforms into a vulture, with Flintheart clinging onto her in order to get the treasures he wants. However, Scrooge reclaims his dime and escapes with his nephews, forcing Magica and Flintheart to flee in defeat, much to their anger. Although Flintheart is sent to prison, Magica's fate remains unknown. Gallery 250px-Ducktales2.jpg|Magica and her raven Poe in her animated appearance. 813E8D33-F0E2-4C2D-9BA1-30FA11616361.png Magica De Spell.png 0FCA9B26-21A4-4C7A-A021-A212619DC3AB.jpeg D3E2025B-C804-4316-8D84-5653D104B0D9.jpeg 7AD1C670-B160-4211-98B0-019FFC00B034.jpeg|Magica as she appears in the comics. D5E9935D-1A2F-4309-BC76-22E90D5F380E.jpeg CBA550BA-802D-4A13-B551-8BBEF79ADE56.png 14125E19-1D58-413C-9F5D-4E9BC7551FCB.jpeg 415E3E50-2E8A-4041-8A49-6B4AFD2A4A09.jpeg|Magica with the Beagle Boys Trivia *She is the most powerful villain in the DuckTales universe due to her ability to use asteroids and lightning on Scrooge's Money Bin External Links *Magica De Spell on DisneyWiki. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Elementals Category:Misandrists Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Comedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Siblings Category:Outcast Category:Crime Lord Category:Anarchist Category:Heretics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nihilists Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Destroyers Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Possessor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Creator Category:Oppressors Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Bogeymen Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Game Changer Category:Protagonists Category:Ducktales villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Corrupting Influence